


Deck the Office [Part Three] [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alternate Universe where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and is dating Professor Hunt.For the prompt: SweetFor the prompt: Naughty or Nice***This takes place after Deck the Halls:Part One: in which Alex promises Hunt a special treat for letting her decorate his office. Read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666385Part Two: in which Hunt unwrapped his present but then left her tied up for a bit. Read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708250
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Deck the Office [Part Three] [AU]

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

**Deck the Halls [[Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666385) ] [ [Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708250) ] [ [Part Three ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740221)**

_**Part Three:** _

Alex’s breathing became faster again as Hunt returned from his shower. His body was still glistening of water, with only a towel around his waist. Alex took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She knew well enough that just because he had returned didn’t mean it was time, just yet. A warm rush flooded her body from head to toe, setting in her center, as Hunt moved closer. 

Alex pulled against her restraints. She wanted desperately to kiss him, to lick every drop of water away. 

“Right where I left you,” Hunt noted, letting his finger graze her cheek. “My sweet, sweet, Alex.” He sat beside her, his hands traveled down her body, marking every curve. “I do so like my present.”

Alex smirked, focusing on his gentle touch on her body. 

“However,” he continued. “I think I might prefer it a little more out of the way.” Hunt’s fingers nimbly untied the front of the bodice, pushing it to the side exposing her breast. “Much better.” 

Hunt placed a kiss between her breast a few drops of water fell from his hair onto her skin. His lips kissed and sucked their way up. Alex squirmed as his teeth grazed her neck. 

“Not yet,” he whispered, holding her hips down. 

Alex did not hold back when he had finally reached her mouth. She kissed him deeper and harder than she might ever have had before. As he pulled away, she bit his lower lip, trying to keep him there.

Hunt smirked, “Don’t be naughty, or this will go on much longer. I’m not the impulsive one. I’m willing to take as much time as we need.” He lifted the ribbon from the bodice over her, letting the pompom endings dance across her breasts. 

Alex fought against herself to stay still, as her nipples began to harden at the soft touch.

“See, isn’t this better,” Hunt question. He hovered over her, slowly letting his tongue trace the sensitive skin on her chest. 

“Mmmm,” Alex expressed, savoring the warmth of his breath.

Hunt ran his free hand down her stomach and pushed down her underwear. 

Alex moaned, as his fingers entered her. Her breath releasing. She could feel Hunt smile against her breasts as he sucked and played with her hardened nipple. Alex gasped as he moved between each breast letting his teeth drag across her during each move. She bucked her hips against his fingers urging him deeper, yet he continued to just glide around her most sensitive parts. 

“Thomas,” Alex moaned, her head falling back. His every touch felt like electricity coursing through her. She needed a release.

Hunt ignored her and continued alternating between her breasts and rubbing her teasingly. 

“HUNT!” Alex complained, her entire body was ablaze. She pulled forcefully at her restraints, causing Hunt to look up to make sure she hadn’t broken free. 

“Almost,” Hunt replied simply, returning to his methodic caressing of her body. 

Alex groaned heavily, she needed him. “PROFESSOR!”

Hunt’s eyes met hers as he moved to her mouth, kissing her again. “Yes?”

“Untie me, NOW!” Alex demanded. 

Hunt kissed her once more as he reached up and untied her. 

The second Alex’s hands were free, she ran them through his hair, pulling at him, forcing him further into her mouth. She leaned up pushing him back until she was in his lap, her lips never once leaving his. His towel fell away as she pushed him backward and straddled his hips.

Hunt tried to say something, but Alex wasn’t about to let him get a word in, that would mean moving away from him, and that was not something she was about to do. 

Alex lowered herself on him, finally breaking from his lips as she breathed out heavily. She had waited hours for this. Alex panted laboriously as she moved faster and harder against him. Hunt’s hands were on her hips moving with her. 

“UGH!” Alex groaned, more to herself then out loud. She slowed her pace some, to maximize their pleasure over speed. 

“You’re learning,” Hunt breathed. “Some things are worth the wait.”

Alex laughed through shallow breaths. “I have an excellent mentor, Professor.” 

“At least you’ve been paying attention,” Hunt teased. He carefully flipped them over so he could be back on top. “But you still have much to learn.”

“I’m all yours,” Alex breathed.

“I know,” Hunt smirked. He moved against her building up a steady rhythm. He caressed her tenderly. 

Alex’s head lolled back as she let the waves of pleasure wash over her. “Thomas.”

“Alex,” he moaned, as he gave himself over to the ecstasy coursing through him. 

Hunt rolled to her side resting his head on her chest. Alex ran her fingers through his hair as she worked on catching her own breath. 

“You can decorate my office anytime you want,” Hunt decided. 

“Oh, yeah?” Alex pressed. “New Year’s is just around the corner.”

Hunt entwined his hand with hers and brought it to his lips. “It’s a date!” 


End file.
